Blood Lust
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Poisoned by Naraku, InuYasha becomes full yokai! Miroku and Sango race to the cure while Kagome, sealed in a cave with  InuYasha seeks to prove to the Yokai that  his love is stronger than his Blood Lust, before Sesshomaru or Kikyo can kill him.ONE SHOT


* * *

-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

-

* * *

-Mild Violence, strong language

* * *

-

* * *

-Blood Lust

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

"Damn it! How can we keep getting so close to taking Naraku down and end up with him getting away every fucking time?!" InuYasha sat on the ground, naked from the waist up, his chest badly cut up. Kagome sat in front of him, trying to clean and dress his wounds. Miroku sat next to him, Sango in front of Miroku cleaning cuts on his face and neck. 

"Calm down InuYasha and let Kagome finish dressing your wounds" Miroku said

"Your as sick of this shit as I am Miroku."

"That I am" the houshi sighed "We keep getting more and more beat up and he just laughs at us and regenerates."

"Damn it! We were so close this time! If I could have completed the Bakuryuuha he would be dead now."

Kagome dropped the salve and gauze she held and grasped his shoulders.

"InuYasha! Be still your going to make your wounds tear!"

He growled.

"Don't make me use the "S" word" she warned

"You wouldn't dare."

She looked at him sternly and raised an eyebrow at him.

They stared each other down for a minute and slowly a small grin came across his lips. He shook his head at her as she relaxed her face and picked up her supplies to go back to his wounds. He glanced over at Miroku and Sango.

"When the hell did she get so tough." he asked the houshi

"Must have been when we were sleeping" Miroku answered with a grin

"I believe it was when she got enough experience putting up with you InuYasha" Sango interjected, turning to toss the leftover gauze to Kagome

"Thank you Sango" Kagome smiled

"For what?" InuYasha looked at her curiously

"What do you mean?" Kagome blinked innocently

"What are you thanking her for? The stuff or for insulting me?"

"Oh, did she insult you?" Kagome struggled to suppress her grin.

"Feh" He pulled his robes back on and crossed his arms over his freshly bandaged chest, looking at Kagome with puppy eyes and his patented InuYasha pout. Kagome lost it and laughed, making her eyes dance.

"I meant the supplies InuYasha."

"I knew that." He said gruffly, trying hard to suppress his own satisfied grin. "Think you could rinse my eyes out again?"

"They still burn from the Miasma?"

"Yeah"

She finished putting her stuff away and pulled out a large bottle filled with water.

InuYasha tipped his head back, and pulled his hair away from the back of his head

"Naraku's miasma was different this time, we've never reacted from so little exposure to it before. . Do you have any idea's Sango?"

"Nothing, you Miroku?"

"No. But its odd that you reacted differently."

"Right." Sango said. "we were all knocked out."

"And I was blinded, just long enough for Naraku to get away again. Damn it!!"

"The logical assumption would be that your demon, were human." Miroku shook his head "But then, why were Myoga and Shippo knocked out too? It's like it just acted randomly."

"I've never seen anything like this before. We should go to the village and talk to Kaede….see if anyone has heard of this…………."InuYasha began to grey out.

"InuYasha? InuYasha! Are you okay?" Kagome reached out to try to help him as everything went black.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the black starlit sky. The others spoke not far away in hushed tones. How long had he been asleep? It was obvious something was wrong. The smell of blood was strong in the air. Had Kagome been hurt? Was she…? No…it wasn't her blood. He strained trying to get up. His body ached and he couldn't move. He felt, like he was.….Someone had bound him! What the ……… 

He blacked out again.

* * *

-

* * *

"I won't do it Miroku. I mean it. I wont." 

"Kagome! This is getting worse and worse. We can't protect someone who wont be protected. Soon he'll change again and he'll be off on another rampage."

"I promised him I would never leave him and I meant it."

"Kagome, I don't want to either" Sango said "But its been two days. So far he's been hunting demons, but last night he went after a group of bandits . You stopped him with the command, but, what if he'd turned on you? I'm thinking of InuYasha….He would rather die than hurt you, you know that."

"He wont."

"Kagome we promised him, if he went out of control and you were in danger that we would stop him." Miroku said

Kagome gaped at him. "Don't you dare even think about hurting him!"

She turned from them and went to kneel by InuYasha. He was bound to a spot on the ground with a rope and with strong magic, the strongest Miroku and Kaede could come up with. He slept, still in his full demon form.

It had been two days now. Three escapes, three rampages. Many dead demons. So far they had protected the innocents, but last night a group of bandits had crossed his path and he turned on humanity too. Worse, Rumor had it that Sesshomaru was now looking for him to destroy him.

It had to have been Naraku. Something in that mysterious miasma that day. He had been fine and the next minute he had transformed.

She reached forward and brushed the hair away from his face.

"Don't worry InuYasha. I'll find someway to bring you back."

"Kagome" Sango stood behind her

"I'm not going home. I won't leave him." she took his hand and held it in hers, stroking it gently with her fingers.

"We don't know what to do." Sango knelt down and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, swiping at tears with her other hand.

"We care about him too Kagome." Miroku said, coming to sit on the other side.

Kagome shrugged their hands off "If you cared about him you would be trying to help me think of a way to clean this poison from him, not trying to send me away so you can kill him."

"They will not kill InuYasha" A voice thundered from behind them, an angry voice.

"It is for this Sesshomaru to destroy this abomination."

"You're not doing anything of the sort Sesshomaru" Kagome glared at the yokai.

"The half-breed has disgraced my fathers blood, murdered this Sesshomaru's own kind. He will die this minute and you along with him if you do not stand clear. It would be wise to step away from the abomination and be grateful to escape with your lives."

"But InuYasha didn't do anything! Naraku poisoned him somehow."

"This Sesshomaru cares not for the how or why only that it is."

"Tessiaga is suppose to block the transformations…but…"

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked

"Maybe InuYasha isn't the one who was poisoned."

"Tessiaga!" Kagome said "Please Sesshomaru, if we are right, this can be reversed. Please, I beg you not to do this."

"Step aside wench." Sesshomaru's hand began to glow green

"You won't touch him" Miroku began to open his Kazaana and the green faded from Sesshomaru's hand. "Now leave before I suck you into the void."

"This Sesshomaru will give you one day to reverse this, should the half-breed remain in this condition at the end of this time nothing shall save him, not even your Naraku gifted threat."

Sesshomaru turned and retreated into the forest.

Kagome hugged Miroku and Sango.

"Thank you guys, thank you so much."

"You are sure you can find a way to lift this spell?"

Kikyo now stood on the other side of the tree line, a arrow notched in her bow and pointed at InuYasha.

'For fuck's sakes!' Kagome's mind screamed 'Got everybody showing up here but Freddy Kruger, Jason and Michael Meyers trying to kill InuYasha!'

"We have to get Tessiaga to Totosai. I am positive he will know what to do." Myoga said, returning from his hunt for sustenance, Kagome having just about killed him for sucking blood from InuYasha while he was vulnerable.

"Very well then. I will allow him to go on living."

She, like Sesshomaru, disappeared from whence she came.

'She will allow him to go on living' Kagome thought incredulously

'Well, isn't that just fucking KIND of her'

"We can't leave InuYasha out in the open like this. We have to get him somewhere in hiding. Who's to say who else might be after him." Sango said

"We can hide him in the caves. If he is sealed he won't be able to get out, and if you hide it with sutra no one will be able to see the entrance but you Miroku. You and Sango can get Tessiaga to Totosai. Myoga will have to get him and bring him from his lair, but It won't take long to get there on Kirara."

"And what will you be doing Kagome?" Miroku looked at her sternly

Kagome looked away.

"No Kagome! We can't let you do that!" Sango gasped

"Someone has to stay with him. I can use the command. I have more potion and we can rebind him before you leave."

"You expect us to leave you sealed in a cave with him, in full demon form, knowing how strong his blood lust is."

"Yes." She nodded

"And why pray tell do you think we would even conceder something so ridiculous?"

"Because I love him. And, I am not accepting no as an answer."

She turned to prepare InuYasha to leave. "We should get him moved before sunrise."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the others walk away to ready themselves and Kirara. She pulled it off. She dabbed potion on a cloth and folded it and put it in a pocket in her skirt. Then she checked the knots on the rope they had used to bind him. So far so good. Should the magic slip, it could get hairy.

She brushed his hair from his forehead, kissed her fingers, then placed them on his forehead.

"It's going to be okay InuYasha. Soon everything will be okay."

* * *

-

* * *

"If we go back and she's dead, I am never going to be able to forgive myself" Miroku said as they waited at the bottom of the mountain that held the sword smiths lair. 

"There was no arguing with her. You know how Kagome is when it comes to anything to do with InuYasha."

He smiled a little "Yeah, the exact same way he is with anything to do with Kagome."

"There he is, right there." Sango pointed at a moving dot on the mountain side . Fortunately the trip had been relatively short. Only about half of the morning had passed. With some luck they could be back before late afternoon.

"So you have come. I've been expecting you." He walked past them and sat on a large boulder.

"You have?" Sango said "but we only just figured out last night…."

"Oh I've known for a couple days something was amiss. Knew right away what it was."

"Would you mind telling me why you didn't come to us right away so we could have helped him sooner?"

"Got a crick in my back, haven't felt much up to traveling."

Miroku hit him, raising a big lump on his head.

"On second thought, guess I should have said something….."

"You guess?" Sango said and Miroku hit him again.

"Do you want my help or do you want beat me up?"

"Is it as we think? Is Tessiaga poisoned?"

"Ah yes. I should say so. I can feel it from here. Poisoned with pure evil blood lust."

"And that stopped it from blocking the transformation?"

"Rather it reversed it. Tessiaga calms InuYasha's blood lust. The poison excites his lust and multiplies it."

"So what do we do?"

"Gotta clean the poison off it."

"Can you do it?"

"Only person that can do that is Kagome."

"Kagome?" They echoed together.

"The blade has to be cleansed with blood from one of pure heart, preferably one with love for the one infected. I assume Kagome loves him. Either that or she just doesn't like me much seeing as how she's always yelling at me and hitting me." He scratched his head.

"So, let me get this straight. We wipe the blade with Kagome's blood…give it back to him, and he will be ok?"

"Love and purity has ultimate power over evil."

"So, this could have been over in five minutes if you had only come and told us." Miroku said

"Yeah." He chuckled "Guess I should have after all. He's just so dang temperamental."

Miroku punched him again many times, leaving five lumps on his head.

They jumped back on Kirara.

"Hang on Kagome, were on our way."

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha woke again and found himself still unable to move. He looked up and saw the gray of cave stone. He turned his head. 

"Kagome…."

She slept as far away from him as possible near what looked like the cave entrance. It was sealed heavily with sutras.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him. She looked so exhausted, and had been crying a great deal. Somehow he knew he was to blame. All around him was the smell of blood and it revolted him.

He saw her stand and come towards him and the darkness consumed him once again.

* * *

-

* * *

"InuYasha?" she questioned softly. He looked asleep, his appearance hadn't changed, but she could have sworn that she heard his voice. 

HIS.

Not the Full Yokai.

She knelt by him and brushed the hair from his face

"Oh InuYasha. I thought you had come back."

"Are you the one?"

His voice was calm and soft, he spoke without opening his eyes.

"InuYasha?"

She questioned, leaning forward

"Are you?

"Am I what?"

"The one who bound me like this?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

His eyes opened and he lifted his head as far as he could off the ground

"Then get away from me BITCH!"

Kagome jumped

"Were just trying to protect…."

"Your just like the other one."

"What?"

" the other bitch, except she stuck us to a tree."

"No, this isn't like that. This is just for a little while until we know how to help."

He sneered at her and spit. Kagome jumped away, barely dodging it.

"Stupid human. Why doesn't that dumbass learn not to trust you?"

"Who?"

"The human."

"Aren't you all one?"

He laughed meanly

"Don't mix me with him. If I had my way I'd kill him and take over."

"You don't mean that"

"The hell I don't."

"You cant possibly….?"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm going to find a way to get out of this, and when I get free you know what I am going to do ?"

"I guess you'll try to kill me."

"I will kill you. I'm going to enjoy it too"

"I think your human and hanyou sides will stop you."

"Your stupid."

She shrugged.

"You think he will stop me because he cares about you don't you? He doesn't care about you. He loves the bitch who bound him to the tree."

Kagome looked away sadly.

"He just uses you to find the shards you know. Wanna know what he plans to do when he finds them?"

Kagome felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Get rid of you, bring her back to life and be human. For her."

"That's not true."

He laughed at her, enjoying every bit of the pain he was inflicting on her

"Oh for FUCK SAKES! The little bitch is crying! And why? Because you know its true. That's why. " He laughed cruelly

She shook her head and looked away.

"You know I'm telling the truth. He doesn't love you, he loves her."

"I know."

"What?" Full demon InuYasha was taken aback.

"I've always known Kikyo is the one he loves."

"Then what the hell are you doing here you dumb bitch?" He looked at her like she was out of her mind " I just told you I'm going to kill you!"

Kagome looked up again and scooted back over slightly

"Because I promised to never leave you."

He was speechless for a minute, then he rolled his eyes at her.

"Stupid sentimental human bullshit."

"Besides, I still think he wouldn't let you hurt me."

"You ARE stupid."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a stern look.

"I'll prove it."

"How, you going to set me free?" he cackled at her.

Kagome only looked at him harder.

"You would never.."

She didn't blink but reached out and pulled the sutras off the rope one by one, freeing him. As each one came off a knot untied. She pulled the last sutra off and it fluttered to the ground. The rope followed it, he was free.

Slowly he jumped to his feet. He straightened and prowled in a half circle around her.

"he he he….You are going to regret doing that bitch!"

Kagome only sat there, looking up at him sadly.

"Aren't you even going to try to run?"

"I'll never run from you, I'll never leave you InuYasha."

He pounced on her, knocking her on her back and straddled her. He bent low placing one arm near her head on the ground. He whispered in her ear

"He's not saying a thing. He doesn't even care……" He sat up a little and put his other hand and claws to her neck ready to rip into her throat.

Kagome lay, staring into his eyes. His face was just inches from hers. His claws dug into skin on her neck, just short of drawing blood. She could smell him. He smelled of fresh air, grass and leaves. Everything that surrounded her screamed out "INUYASHA" He had to be there. Had to be there somewhere. If only she could reach him somehow.

"Remember when we met InuYasha? You were going to kill me then too. But Kaede stopped you with the beads. I could do that now, but I wont have to. I trust you InuYasha."

"Shut up." he tightened his fingers on her throat.

"Do you remember that waterfall where we found all those shards at once? The way the light hit them and it made it look like there was a rainbow running through it. Even you were taken with it.. you told me you'd always think of it as Kagome falls, because it was like me. But you never told me why."

"What are you talking about?" he sat up, removing his claws from her neck and glaring down at her.

"Remember that day at the well? I knew then that you loved Kikyo. It hurt , but I didn't want to be apart from you. Because I realized that I had fallen in love with you. That it was something thing Kikyo and I had in common."

He looked at her in horror "Shut up BITCH!"

"We both loved you. That's why I've never been able to hate her InuYasha. How could I hate her when she was something you love so much? All I want is for you to be happy and find peace." she reached her hands up and cupped his cheeks while tears rolled down her own.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

InuYasha rolled off her, wrapping his arms around himself and moaning. His head rested down by his knees. Kagome stood up and stood against the cave wall.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?"

"leave me the FUCK alone!"

"I can't"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I love you. All of you, Human, Hanyou and demon."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TALKING THAT STUPID BULLSHIT!!"

He lay panting for a long while covering his ears.

"No!!!!!!!!! I don't want to see!" he screamed out….Then he was still.

After another minute he rolled to his feet and approached her. She backed against the wall again. He reached out and took her shoulders, roughly pulling her closer to him.

"InuYasha? Are you ……are you okay?"

He pulled her the rest of the way into his arms and held her gently but firmly to him. His claws gently but clumsily stroked her hair and back.

"InuYasha?"

"I'm sorry." His voice was heavy with emotion, like when he was in his human form, yet gruff and more animalistic, like his full yokai.

"What?" she whispered

She pulled back and looked at him.

"I hurt you… here" he gently put two fingers over her heart.

"Your still…."she reached out a finger and traced the stripe on his cheek

"Your human side stopped you?"

"I …made me…."InuYasha shook his head. He reached out a hand and softly stroked her cheek,

"I never felt it before. You made me feel it …., I felt our heart."

"Your heart?"

He pulled her back to him and whispered into her ear.

"I ….for the first time…..I know"

"What do you know?"

"love…I know my love"

* * *

-

* * *

"I hope Kagome is ok." Sango said waiting for Miroku to finish peeling the Sutras off the rocks. He removed the last one and together they rolled the heavy rock away. 

"It's awfully quiet" Miroku said.

"Is that good or bad?" Sango asked

His eyes adjusted to the dimmer light and looked around the cave.

"I don't believe this! Sango, look!"

Her eyes came to rest on InuYasha, still in full demon form and unbound. He slept soundly. Kagome slept next to him, wrapped safely in his arms.

"I can't wait to hear this story." Miroku grinned

"Those two amaze me, is their anything they can't overcome?." Sango said shaking her head, her grin matching his.

"This isn't over yet. Lets try not to wake him."

They quietly woke Kagome, hoping InuYasha wouldn't wake before they were done cleaning Tessiaga, they subdued him with the last potion Kaede had given them.

Tessiaga was cleaned and they were ready to try to return it to InuYasha. Quietly they returned to where he slept and slipped it into his sash. He rolled onto his back. The shape of his mouth shifted, then his eyes. His canines and claws grew smaller. Finally the stripes on his face disappeared. He blinked open his eyes. Once again, they were amber.

"What's everyone staring at?" he said blinking up at them, afraid to see if he could move or if he would be overcome by the blackness again.

Kagome brushed the hair from his face. The motion seemed strangely familiar, as if she had been doing it a lot lately. She leaned over and hugged him quickly. He was relieved when he was able to lift an arm to return the hug.

"Have I been sick?"

"Something like that" She said helping him sit up.

He frowned at them

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You don't remember anything do you?"

He shook his head.

* * *

-

* * *

Miroku sat alone on the rock, watching the moonlight glow off the rocky mountain side. The others slept inside the quiet of the cave, waiting for morning and full day light to make the journey back to the village. The story Kagome told them about what had happened in their absence was incredible. He couldn't believe the power of their love, even though he had seen it more than once. Now it had overcome the full demon blood lust that lived inside of InuYasha. 

If only the fear he and Sango felt of his void could be put to rest by love.

He sighed deeply.

"The only thing keeping me from killing you Miroku is that it was you who figured out what Naraku did."

Miroku turned and saw InuYasha standing in the entrance to the cave, wrapped in Kagome's extra blanket.

"InuYasha. Feeling better I see."

He nodded and pulled himself up to sit on the rock next to the houshi.

"You and Sango both promised me you would get her safely home if I died or became a danger to her. How could you and Sango just….leave her here."

"She didn't give us much choice…."

"She's a small, defenseless woman, you could have overpowered her, made her leave, or.."

"Are we talking about the same woman InuYasha? Kagome is a lot of things, but defenseless she is not"

"You should have……..killed me"

"How many times has she kicked your butt now InuYasha?" Miroku looked at the hanyou with humor in his eyes. "You know that there is no reasoning or arguing with Kagome when she gets an idea in her head. Much like a certain hanyou I know."

InuYasha sighed deeply and slumped against the rock wall.

"I was going to kill her." he whispered

"Kagome never said………"

"Since she told us what happened when you and Sango were with Totosai, I keep having flashes of memory."

"Your imagining them or …….."

"These are too real to be imagined Miroku. I was tormenting her, wanting to hurt her, not just physically, but her heart too. I said things about Kikyo to hurt her. Said that I still loved Kikyo, though I haven't for a really long time. I told her I wanted the jewel to become human, for Kikyo. I used that to goad her into freeing me from the binding. "

"InuYasha, that wasn't the real you ….."

"Once I was free I hunted her, I had her pinned down and had my claws at her throat. I had such a strong desire for her blood, I wanted to taste it, to feel it, to drink it." He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, "Miroku I can remember what it felt like, my bloodlust was so strong I was salivating. I wanted to rip into her, to ……….."

"InuYasha, stop. don't do that to yourself. Even if you have remembered that part, forget it again. What you need to remember is what happened after that. And the demon knows now, understands. Can you remember that? Can you feel that too?"

He sighed with a bit of hopelessness. "But….What if it had gone the other way?"

"But it didn't." The voice was soft and female. They both turned to see Kagome standing in the entrance to the cave.

Miroku nodded and silently went inside the cave to leave them alone to talk.

"I thought you were sleeping" He said, offering a hand to pull her up next to him on the rock

"I woke up and you were gone. I got a little worried."

"Thought I lost control again did you?"

"No, of course not! I just…." she looked away" ….you were so angry with me."

Inuyasha sighed deeply, feeling her shiver next to him. He took the blanket off and wrapped it snugly around her shoulders, then took her hand and entwined their fingers, gripping hers tightly. She lay her head on his shoulder and he buried his nose in her soft hair.

"Not without good reason."

"I know." She said softly "But InuYasha, I would still do the same thing."

"Kagome……."

She shook her head. "I promised you that I would always be by your side. And that's where I intend to be."

"Kagome…you can't….you have to leave if I ever…if your ever in that kind of danger………"

She sat up and took his face in her hands. Her eyes stared into his, unflinching and fierce, hard like impenetrable steel.

"I promised you that I would always be by your side, and that is where I intend to be. Even unto death."

"Kagome.."

"Even unto death." she repeated firmly, allowing no argument from him.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

His head swam with her words, he had known it, but hearing it was another thing.

"Just when the hell did you get so damn tough anyway?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him "You must have been sleeping"

He smiled and kissed her, softly caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers then pulled back, wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She relaxed against him.

"I love you too."

"I know." she said with a small smile.

"You do?"

"A yokai told me" she snuggled closer against him and let her eyes drift shut.

More than ready to rest in the comfort of his arms.

* * *

-

* * *

-Review!

* * *

-

* * *

-BTW, this is one of my earliest fanfictions that I pulled out and edited. I am experiencing some technical difficulties at this time with my other stories...BRAIN DYSFUNCTION --AKA-- WRITERS BLOCK !!!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 


End file.
